Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, kaleidoscopes were generally well known in the prior art. These prior art type kaleidoscopes usually employ two or more mirrors which are mounted in an angular relationship to provide a plurality of symmetrical images. A typical kaleidoscope consists of a tube like member having a pair of angled mirrors. A viewing port is disposed at one thereof, and a chamber containing a predetermined plurality of bits of colored glass is disposed at the other end thereof.
An electrical kaleidoscope is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,034,478 entitled “Kaleidoscope”. This kaleidoscope is a tube having angled mirrors. A view port is disposed at one end thereof, and a display of flashing lights is disposed at the other end thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,138, entitled “Illumination Display Device Without Mirrors”, describes an electrical kaleidoscope having lights that are energized simultaneously by a single circuit. Such lights are disposed in a substantially symmetrical array and have at least four mirror axes.